


Exit Music (The Last Train From Mandyville)

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Crack, Gen, missing characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dance to remember, some dance to forget.  (You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Music (The Last Train From Mandyville)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _6:17 - A Good Day._

_1\. The Leaving Song (Mandy)_

 

"You're leaving?"

"What gave you that impression?"

Josh looks around for a minute, hands in his pockets. "All your stuff's packed up."

"You're a brilliant political mind, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Constantly." But she isn't looking at him, and he thinks his charm is probably wasted. "Seriously, you're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm leaving."

"Did you think you might want to, you know, tell anyone before you go?"

"I already handed Leo my resignation."

"Leo?" He makes an effort to calm his voice. "We already had this conversation. Several times. You answer to me -"

"I'm leaving, Josh, not trying to change national policy. I went to Leo."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Right. Because I can see how working in the White House might be a step down for you. I mean, obviously you'd rather work somewhere else."

"There are plenty of other jobs, Josh."

"You already have a job."

"I'm young," she says, turning to face him. "I'm cute, and I have a Ph.D. Somehow, I think I'll be able to find another job. One that doesn't require eighty hour work weeks and a completely nonexistent social life."

"So you're just going to leave."

"Josh." She takes a breath, squares her shoulders. "You guys aren't freshmen any more. You don't need someone to stand here and tell you what to do. It's time to figure that out on your own."

-

"Josh."

"Yeah." He looks up; had he been sleeping?

"I said, what do you want to do about -"

"Where's Mandy?" The name seems unfamiliar on his lips, and he blinks a couple of times.

"Who?"

"Mandy." He's pretty sure that was her name. "She used to work here. Something about media -"

Sam looks confused. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Right. No, not right. Something's definitely not right here. "I swear, she used to -"

"Josh. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Maybe. He thinks so.

"Do you want me to get Donna -"

"No, I'm fine. It's just - never mind. What were you talking about?"

"The meeting with Senator Richardson. Do you think -"

-

_2\. Her Disappearing Theme (Kathy)_

 

"So. Big day tomorrow."

Kathy glances up from her desk, and shrugs. "I guess."

"You start your new job."

"Yes."

"Are you excited?"

"To be getting away from you, you mean?" But she's smiling, and Sam can't help grinning back.

"Your farewell's at nine?"

"If you can make it. If you can't, I'd understand -"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it."

"Okay."

A beat. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

"Yeah, right. You probably won't even remember -"

-

"That's an awful lot of paperwork you've got there."

Sam looks up to see CJ, then back at his desk. "Yeah. It just seems to keep piling up."

"Didn't you used to have an assistant to do that sort of thing for you?"

An image flashes in his mind; a girl with dark hair, but he can't quite make out her face. "An assistant?"

"Yeah. You know. Someone to take phone calls, type up memos -"

Did he? It seems like - "I have Bonnie and Ginger."

"There was no-one else?"

"Who else could there have been?"

"Right. Anyway, I just thought I'd give you a heads up -"

-

_3\. Who Sold Her Out (Ainsley)_

 

"So you're not taking the job?"

Ainsley turns to face him, and Sam can't quite read her expression. "No, Sam. I'm not taking the job."

"Did you see the pay differentials?"

"I did see the pay differentials."

"And?"

"I'm still not taking the job."

Oh. "Deputy White House Counsel's quite a title bump -"

"And that's supposed to convince me? Because I'm a blonde Republican girl, so I must be in it for the glory and self-promotion. I mean, why else would I be working in this White House?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I didn't earn the promotion, Sam."

"So you're just going to leave? You could stay on as an associate -"

"And live out the rest of my days in the steam pipe trunk distribution venue? Just hope that someone comes to get me when the administration's over? I believe, Sam, I do believe, that this is for the best."

"Where are you going to go?"

She shrugs noncommittally. "I've heard the weather's nice in Miami."

"Ainsley."

"Sam, honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead. I can get a job in the private sector. I just know that my time here is up."

-

"Time's up."

"What?" Toby's standing over him, and Sam sits back. "What are you talking about?"

"The speech, Sam. You know, the one we're supposed to be working on right now? I'm just going to go with what we already have."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He really isn't sure he knows what speech Toby's referring to.

But Toby has this look on his face, and he sets down the papers in his hand. "Not that I especially care where you've been for the past half hour, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just miss -" _Ainsley._ It's okay to say her name. "Never mind. I'm sure the speech is fine."

-

_4\. Better Get A Lawyer (Tribbey)_

 

"Is this about Ainsley Hayes?"

"What?" Tribbey looks genuinely surprised at that, and he shakes his head. "No, Leo, this isn't about some Associate White House Counsel. However Republican she may be."

"Okay."

"Do you know how many important cases I've been involved in since I became White House counsel? None."

"I'm sure -"

"None, Leo. Not a one. Now, while I appreciate that I serve at the pleasure of the president -"

"Do you?"

"I'm done, Leo. I'll give you a list of names."

-

Oliver Babish doesn't frighten him. Oversized hammer aside, there's not a cricket bat to be seen.

"Leo. Come in."

"How are you settling in?" he asks as he takes a seat. Babish doesn't look up.

"We should start with -"

"I like what you've done with the place."

"I'm ever so pleased to hear it. Now -"

"Do you still keep in touch with Lionel Tribbey?"

Babish does look up at that, and there's something in his expression Leo can't quite identify. "We don't talk about that."

"I just wanted to know if -"

"And I said we don't talk about it. Now, when did you learn about the president's M.S.?"

-

_5\. You Can't Be Missed If You Never Go Away (Danny)_

 

"You're going to miss me."

"I'm not going to miss you," CJ says, but she's smiling.

"Sure you are. Without me here, who are you going to have these conversations with?"

"Without you here, I might actually get some work done."

"Nah, you're definitely going to miss me. Gail's going to miss me, too."

"Gail's going to miss you?"

"Sure."

"Gail's a goldfish."

"Doesn't matter. I can tell these things."

"You can tell that Gail's going to miss you?"

"Yeah. That, too."

"Danny -"

"Just admit it. You're going to miss me."

"I'm not going to miss you."

-

"Katie."

"CJ, when is the president going to announce -"

"The president will announce the bill when the bill's ready to be announced. Steve."

"When does the president get back to the White House?"

"He's scheduled to land at four o'clock, which means he should probably be back some time before midnight. Chris."

But there's one seat she doesn't look at, one seat she can't bring herself to call on. If Danny were here, she'd kick his ass.

Damn him. She misses him.

-

_6\. The Leaving Song (Part Two) (Mandy)_

 

"You really think you're going to find a better job."

"Josh -"

"You already got a job." It's almost an accusation.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"North Carolina," she says, and he rolls his eyes.

"Mandy -"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Is it in Washington?"

"Josh, I'm really not allowed to talk about it."

"You're not allowed to -"

-

"Sam, I swear. She had dark hair -"

"Josh?"

"I'm not making it up. She -"

"I'm going to get Donna."

"No, wait. Never mind. I'll deal with Richardson."

-

_7\. You're A Beautiful Loser (Sam)_

 

It isn't with anything like shock that he watches the results scroll across the screen; he always knew how this was going to end.

And really, the numbers are much better than anyone thought they'd be. If he ever decides to run for public office again, he won't be a complete laughing stock.

Still, he doesn't think that day is going to come any time soon.

Maybe he'll go back to the private sector.

-

"Did anyone catch the election in the California 47th?"

Nobody looks up, and Josh wonders if he spoke aloud.

"Hey. Did anyone -"

"What election in the California 47th?" Toby. So people really can hear him, after all.

"The special election."

"There was a special election?"

"Yeah. After Horton Wilde -" _Sam._ That's right. "Sam's election."

"Why would we be watching that?" CJ asks, and he has to resist the temptation to smack his hand against his forehead.

"Why would we - listen, does anyone know -"

"Josh." She's closer, now, her voice lowered in a conspiratorial whisper. "We really shouldn't talk about it here."

"Why the hell not?"

She looks stricken, and he's not quite sure she even knows. "Just - try not to mention it, okay?"

-

_8\. We Are Nowhere And It's Now (Cliff)_

 

It's been three weeks, and the office still doesn't feel like his office. He hasn't bothered putting anything up on the walls; his stay is temporary here, and he knows it.

He doesn't even have a nameplate for his desk. _Cliff Calley, Deputy Chief of Staff_ has a nice ring to it, he thinks, and it's a little sad to know he won't even have a reminder of it when his time here is up.

Not that it really matters that he's here now. Josh Lyman had walked into the office as if he never even left, making Cliff feel like a visitor in what should have been his own space.

He wonders if maybe he's already been forgotten.

He wouldn't be surprised.

-

Senior staff meetings seem a lot smaller than they used to. Sometimes, it feels like it's just her, Toby, and the president, in here alone.

"So you'll float the new initiative with some of our people?"

"Yeah. I'm on it." If she ever gets time.

Toby follows her back out to her office, and she's already been given three impossibly scheduled meetings by Margaret by the time he speaks.

"Didn't you used to have someone you could staff these things out to?"

She barely hears him as she scans down the notes for today's schedule. His words, when they register, ring a bell somewhere in the back of her mind.

You know, she's almost sure she did.

-

_9\. Last Stop: This Town (Danny)_

 

The landscape is blurred as he steps out, indistinct faces staring back at him. They're expectant, almost hopeful, and Danny suppresses the feeling that he could just stay here and -

"How did you get back?"

He's almost certain somebody speaks; he doesn't know their name.

And then it comes back to him. He doesn't belong here.

"This guy's walking down the street when he falls in a hole."

_I've been down here before, and I know the way out._


End file.
